


What Do You Desire?

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: A Navy SEAL and the Devil have a brief stare down in a bar.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	What Do You Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from Tumblr for safekeeping!

“Two minutes,” Danny mumbled as he glared at the empty spot next to the bar where he’d left one Steven J. McGarrett. “I leave you alone for two minutes and you’ve already made a good case for a GPS tracker. Again.” Shouldering his way into the crowd of administrators and cops decompressing after a day of conference lectures and demonstrations, Danny slipped his phone from his pocket to check for messages. Aside from Tani sending him another meme, Steve’s whereabouts remained a mystery. 

Someone stumbled into him, elbow digging into his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry!” The owner quickly straightened up, brushing long blonde hair out of her face. “Sorry, it’s hard enough on a flat surface without all the feet around,” she added with a self-deprecating smile. 

Danny squinted at the blond. Two drinks in maybe but he still very much had his wits about him and if he wasn’t mistaken, Lori was standing in front of him with no memory of their time spent working together. “Lori?” He raised his voice to be heard over the conversations layered over the music trying to provide a fun ambiance - for anyone who remembered the eighties. 

She frowned and shook her head. “Lori? No. Chloe,” she shouted back. “I have a cousin named Lori though. I don’t think we look that alike but people say it’s unnerving?” Instead of a statement, it ended sounding more like a question. 

“Uh, yeah, I’d say so. You look just like her.” Danny gave her a quick smile and pat her arm. “Hey, you seen a tall guy around here, dark hair, probably looks bored out of his mind?” He waved a hand over his head, indicating an approximate of Steve’s height. 

Chloe shook her head. “I haven’t. In fact, I’m looking for my partner who would fit that description except he’s probably enjoying this too much and he’s incredibly British.” She hesitated as if about to add something but then thought better of it. 

“That’s who I’m looking for too. My partner, I mean Steve.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened slightly. “If you know Lori, then…? Steve…Steve McGarrett?” She grabbed his bicep. “I’m sticking with you then. Lori told me way too much about this infamous Commander McGarrett to pass up the chance to meet him in pers…oh, I see them!” Before Danny could protest, his feet were moving to catch up as Chloe tugged him along through the crowd, showing adept maneuvering skill for someone professing to be a klutz before. 

Stepping out onto the restaurant’s patio, Danny felt a light breeze brush against skin clammy from the packed restaurant. As his eyes adjusted, he caught sight of Steve leaning against the rail, tightly gripping a beer bottle. If his knuckles got any whiter, Danny noted, the bottle would probably explode from the force being exerted on it. 

Facing Steve was the man Danny could only assume was Chloe’s wayward partner, dressed in a suit that looked like it would cost a year of Danny’s salary at the least. The other man’s hand gripped the patio railing just as tightly as Steve gripped his beer bottle. The two remained oblivious to the people milling around them, eyes locked. 

“Lucifer!” 

“…the hell you get a partner named Lucifer?” The more appropriate question is how Steve evaded landing the nickname at some point in his life when the man was clearly a magnet for chaos. 

“Just a moment, Detective. We’re having a discussion about what it is _Commander McGarrett desires_.” The last words came out from between grit teeth and with a tone of frustration. Steve’s eyes narrowed and a smirk flickered faintly at the corner of his mouth but Danny caught how his free hand tightened even more into a fist. 

_What the hell is going on here?_

“Steven, hey, what did I say about relaxing and enjoying yourself?” Danny grabbed his shoulder, fingers applying just a little pressure as he gave his friend a soft shake. 

“Danno!” Steve turned towards him, shaking off the hand just to slide his arm around Danny’s shoulders. “This is my D…my partner, Detective Danny Williams.” Steve gripped his arm tightly and Danny arched an eyebrow, glancing up at him in the evening darkness. 

There was something unnerving about Lucifer, the way he eyed Steve, grinning widely. “I believe I was asking ‘what’ but perhaps the real question was ‘who’,” he mused and Steve’s eyes narrowed. 

Mirroring a technique Danny had long perfected to diffuse a situation, Chloe slid between Lucifer and Steve, hands up. “I hate to break this up but we need to, uh, go talk to that person. Over there.” She grabbed hold of Lucifer’s sport jacket pocket and tugged him away from the rail. He needed to have the last word apparently and waggled his fingers playfully at Steve. 

Danny could’ve sworn he heard Steve growl and tightened his grip on his partner. “I’ll, uh, reach out about us getting together for drinks before we leave!” Danny called after Chloe, who turned to wave at him.

“That sounds great! I’m looking forward to it!” 

“I don’t like him, Danny,” Steve muttered quietly after the two disappeared. 

“I don’t think his parents did either. Who names their child Lucifer?” Danny snatched the bottle from his hand and took a swig. “So what was that all about again?”

Steve grabbed the bottle back. “I’m hungry. You hungry? Somewhere less crowded.” Before Danny could answer, Steve started for the open doors to head back inside. Danny stared at his back for a beat before shaking his head and following after. 

“Someday, babe. Hopefully before we’re entirely gray.”


End file.
